magicritefandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Races Humans The common race found in Uqeodale, the lifeblood of it practically. They're a good work force, and are commonly seen anywhere. A notable thing they've done was create the Guild of Heroics, for when future threats that endanger the world is inevitable. They seem to have the style of both Steampower, and the Crusaders, their accents also differ where they are from, for examples; Forest/Plains Humans - Welsch/Dutch/English Snow/Cold Humans - Nordic Hot/Plateu Humans - Indian/Middle Eastern Elves/Drows Elves and Drows are your average race with pointed ears, they're commonly seen having an Edo Japan style building, armor, weapons, and others. They are notable due to the tyranny of Demascus, the Grand High Lord. Half Elves Half Elves are what they are, half elf, the other half though, is half human. They're a rare sight and their ears are entirely pointed, but more rounded. They're notable solely because of the discovery of the Spell Gauntlet and appear as more of the Carribaren Pirates. Ork/Dark Ork These are your repugnent, war torn veterans, but only turned into a passive race, with no special benefits, the only they can have is they're great blacksmiths, afterall, their race's notablity was that they had a huge civil war. Their style seems to mimick of that Nordic Vikings. Half Ork Half Ork, Half Human, nothing much to say. They're commonly seen around the desert areas, particularly notable for their workforce fuel in the factory system. Lionkin Lionkin, they are your giant cats, only more humanoid, they are reasonable and have some power in the political system, though it's not much, they seem to mimick the English Knights in their style, and they're most notable for the Grand High Lord, It'cha, who let people from Lombria to explore outside. Ratkin These are your basement dwelling rodents, but more humanoid, they're natural thieves and crooks, and sometimes they're more reasonable person, they're notable for their Thieves Den, an underground village made for people who wanted to learn the ways of a thief, assassin, or other cloak and dagger jobs. Their style is that of Pirates. Gnome/Dwarf Gnomes or better yet, Dwarves, are your techinal tinkerers, they're short, fat, and have a lot of techinal know how. They're notable for the invention of the Musket and Flintlocks. Their style looks of that of your steampunk fantasy. Wyvernians The Half Dragon and Half Human, they're truely a mystical race and are notable for their heroic abilities, and like their animalistic counterparts, have horns. Their style seems to be more Knightly. Sinskin Living Armor, they're nothing but armor that has taken life through the power of Sinmagnica, they're not much other than just beings of pure armor, and have no style. A notable thing they've done is become good security guards for the work force. Tiefling The most strange race there is, they seem to live forever, and your common female is 7'0", with your male being commonly 7'5", they're natural conduits of Magnica as well. Their skin color can range from Red, Purple, or a shade of black. Their style is more ritual like. Angel The body snatching, melted face looking monsters an example of their face is; Most Angels have no ability to body snatch/gib their host, however some do, and these are what they're notable for, and why they are so globally hated. Their style is more Angelic and Ritualistic. Nephilim The fusion between both Angels and Demons, and are race of God Kings, Emperors, Queens, or Empresses. They are truely immortal and have kept many magnica types from going into mortal hands, and if they were to ever give them up, they would give it via a dream. Their style is more holy. Trivia *For Angels, we had to use Warfame's Zephyr as a reference, so credit goes to them. *Most races don't have a special abilities, ones that negate this are Nephilim, Angels, and, Demons. *We ask that you don't abuse Angels or Demons, and for Angel's bodysnatching abilities you would need approval with an adminstration team. *Nephilim require approval from the adminstration powers. Added in Races Scaleskin Scaleskin are a lizard like race, these can also referred to as Dragons. The most notable things Scaleskin has done is become a great workforce, as well as some notorious criminals. Nothing more. Vixenling The Vixenling is a furred race, they come out commonly as a fox like race and are known to be great prostitutes for most of Jargis and Lombria. Yun Though a thought to be extinct race, the Yun is a purely female race, they're known to be quite angelic in personality and are quite intellegent, most commonly known to take the roles as an alchemist or a scholar. It is unable to differ if a Yun is a human or not, therefore we could only refer to fossils about them, the earliest Yuns were approximately 7'8", as for the modern day it's around 6'8". Gnoll Gnolls are Hyena-like Women that roam the wastes of Jargis, they're known bandits, and are commonly seen trying to lure men into their camps to turn them into permanent slaves. Their furs have a variety to brown, white, or black. However, some may have a roan fur color which is extremely rare. Balrog Balrogs are a mainly female race, they're commonly referred to as the ultimate female warrior race, as they're built like a muscular human female, but have hooves instead of feet, fanged underbite, and clawed fingernails. Fur is commonly located around the groins, the legs (up to the thighs), forearms, neck, and head. Cockatrice Cockatrices are known to be the whores of Jargis and Lombria, this race is purely female and is known to be greatly lustful once they get into teen years, they're feathered mainly however they're known to have a natural red tint on their hair, and a natural red eye shadow. They have lizard like tails, and can persuade men in a variety of ways. Ickarus Ickaruses are Snake people, and only that, they're known to be stuck in their own self sustaining underground lairs sealed off from the entire world. They're also known to be intently evil all the time, but some have been good at times. Trivia * Most Races were inspired by outside sources - Noted are the Cockatrice, Balrog, and Gnoll illustrations done by MuHut. - Another is the Jun race, from which is from Blade and Soul.